Talk:Sarcopsylla
Testimonials :* Solo as SMN/WHM using kiting strategy. However the way you kite this is a little different than normal Carbuncle kiting. It's hard to maintain claim on this baby, so you would want to throw in dia2 once in a while, and otherwise use low perp- avatars on it (Fenrir, Garuda, Carbuncle). Watch out for when he uses Flare, cause that will give you time to run in and Dia2, and do a BP if your MP allows it. Best way to kite it is to use the streak from the campaign battlefield, to the Watchful Pixie, that way you will avoid most trees and Chigoes. Do not let him catch up to you at any cost. :*Trioed by BLU 2x and a thf. but can be duoed by BLU 2x kept stun locked :*Killed with 4 SMN/SCH with Leviatan burn. :*Agro'd and killed me while I was soloing on DNC/NIN 90 for my dagger trial. :* Duoed by RDM and WHM. Easy fight, just applying DoTs and a few nukes while running up and down the hill from where it spawns. WHM helped with Holy and Banish/-ga spells. Could also be soloed the same way. Movement speed gear recommended. :* Soloed by a PLD/RDM with a fire resist set for his spells. :: * To embellish a bit more on how to fight this on PLD/RDM, keep up Phalanx, Enwater, Bio II, and Barfire. Fire resist is essential for his Fire III, Firaga III, and Flare spells. Use Shield Bash for the first Firaga III, and pop Sentinel when Stoneskin wears and reapply. Use Rampart when the 2nd stoneskin wears. With about 200 fire resist, most spells will hit for 50-200 damage. It's almost preferred that he uses Flare, as it gives a break from his constant melee attacks. Use full shield build. I've had to pop Invincible about 3/4 through the fight just for a break from the melee damage. You will also get significant TP from this, so Atonement spam is good for damage. I've found eating Carbonara or Dorado Sushi (or other DD food) is better than tacos, as they make the fight go faster. Use a Numinous Shield or Numinous +1 - it will equal more shield blocks and a boost to fire resist. It's a tricky fight, and can be a tricky pull with the other two chigoes in the area. Try to approach them when one is far away from the other two. If it's Sarcopsylla, then run away so he moves away and doesn't link the others. Even if you do succeed in pulling the other two chigoes before the NM, fight him away from his pop spot so the other chigoes don't respawn on top of you. Good luck! --Jeff 01:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo as SMN/NIN. :* As stated above, soloable by both SMN/NIN and SMN/WHM with Yagudo Drinks. I've killed it four times now, twice as /WHM and twice as /NIN, and can safely say that my SMN75/NIN20 can solo it much smoother then my SMN75/WHM37. Utsusemi: Ichi makes getting Eclipse Bites off really easy. Also mentioned above is the hate can really bad and he usually deaggro'd, with /NIN, two or three times, each time recovering 10% HP. So keep a safe distance from him but don't go so far that if he does deaggro you'll have a hard time finding him. I usually stopped running right when my avatars HP bar disappeared, no further. With /WHM I used four Yagudo Drinks and with /NIN I used two. I never used Elemental Siphon either, there was just no time, but with Carby kiting, switching off to Fenrir for Eclipse Bite, the additional MP wasn't needed. Hope this helps! :*Solo as 80RDM/DRK and 80RDM/NIN. Much preferred RDM/DRK, had fewer deaggros and took less time because I was able to Aspir for mp to nuke. Also had Stun for Firaga III and plenty of time to run out of range of Flare. With /NIN it deaggroed almost every time it cast flare, and I almost never had the mp to nuke.--Quedari 22:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :* This is extremely easy to solo as 85SMN/42RDM. Since it spawns with 2 other chigoes, it can be very tricky. Just watch them when they move and when you see one by itself then run in and aggro it and run away. Kill them one by one until you aggro the NM. I used Garuda because she is so awesome and I gain 3mp with refresh while she's out. I did 3000 damage with Predator Claws which took it down to 60%HP as 85SMN/42RDM. No drop tho. --Jamesdamann 22:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo by 90 SMN/RDM accidentaly agro'd when invis wore running past doing staff trials. Just kited it down sticking to wall using Garuda and Predator Claws never hit me once, took 3 PC to kill :) Lollerblades 14:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :*Easy solo by 80 SMN/RDM pull it with nightmare in-case u get the adds as a link, target the nm itself with nightmare, run until you see your pets health bar disappear on your ui, when it does you're to far 180 turn and step a few steps towards the fight to ensure u don't loose aggro.watch your chat log if the nm doesn't have complete attention on your avatar run out of range when it starts casting. dip in and out of that range using predator claws when u can, during recast timers on bps kite it with an elemental spirit and go to the mountain southwest of where it spawns until u can use another bp. If u have bad luck and you struggle, no worry just keep your distance circle that mountain and only get in cast range when you plan to use a bp on it, but also don't step to far out of that health bar disappearing range or it will de-aggro(if your pet dies) and regen. This strat worked with carby kiting and pulling spirits out only to get away in a bad situation back when spirits took ridiculous amounts of mp per tick, it's easy now I didn't even need convert. Barfire Against Sarcopsylla As with many new NM you may notice that if thay focus on 1 elemental type offensive casting there literally no resisting any of the Damage done with barspells. Again went after this NM with full buff on RDM/NIN and was blown away. Fire spell went through unresisted. :* Some people are slightly misinformed about the functioning of Bar-spells. Through Afflatus Misery, they grant Magic Defense Bonus to said element, however normally all they do is spike your Resistances. These do not negate damage, just increase your Magic Evasion, so for NMs with High Accuracy, Bar spells alone may appear to have no effect. Many of the new NMs simply have High Magic Accuracy, however, using Tiamat as an example, there are much higher Magic Accuracy mobs that can still be resisted, you just need to pile on more of the Resistances in addition to Magic Defense/Damage Taken gear. --Ix'Sindri 02:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :*With 145 fire resist, 4 MDB in gear (not counting natural RDM MDB), and 74+38 INT (in a lame attempt to skew the my INT/its INT part of the equation to be more in my favor), I often resist Burn and have had several Fire IIIs and Firaga IIIs not break a 380-capped Stoneskin.--Quedari 22:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC)